Never Expect
by AdorleeMalrez
Summary: They both had their own demons, their own fears and nightmares. How can they understand each other, much less work together, when they live at different ends of their world? No one expected them to bond. They were opposites. Now can they last?
1. Hogwarts Morning

Draco shot up in his bed, panting and drenched in sweat. He heard whimpering to his right, and to his left someone fell out of their four-poster bed and onto the floor with a thump.

The nightmares came once a week. Some were worse than others, but they were always about the same thing. And they all had them. They tried to expect it, to lessen the blow, but you could never get used to the nightmares they had. The Mornings After were getting easier.

Any second the door would open and-

The heavy old door creaked open. A small dark blur not-so-quietly crept inside. Pansy passed his bed, brushing it softly with her side, and continued on her way to Blaise's bed. She pulled back the curtain, climbed into his bed and closed the curtain behind her. Blaise's whimpers soon ceased, and Draco was sure Pansy was fine, too.

Draco's eyes scanned the room. The shadows seemed to call him. Theo's sheets rustled as he climbed back into his bed, having spent a few minutes on the cold floor that seemed to calm him. Draco's eyes landed on his wrist. The time on his watch said 12:04.

_I have to get out of here._

Ten minutes later, Draco was sitting on the grassy shore of the Black Lake. The full moon seemed to control the water, pushing it to and fro. He was mesmerized. The full moon seemed to control him, too. He came down to the lake to clear his mind. He never could think after a nightmare. Thinking thoughts he wished not to think killed him slowly. It was his way to deal after the nightmares.

Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had their own ways. Pansy and Blaise comforted each other. Theo drew; often he revisited his nightmares with his drawing, and then he would fall into deep depressions. Only Draco knew that he drew. Theo was nervous that people would find out that The Brain had an artistic side.

Draco sighed. The nightmares were the worst for Pansy. Last year changed all of them . . . but last year ruined Pansy.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hermione blinked twice before she became fully aware. She sat up, wide-eyed and ready.

6 A.M. Wednesday morning. October 3rd.

She did not have to be in the Great Hall for breakfast for another hour and a half, and classes didn't start until 8. Hermione was always an early riser. She quietly made her way out of the dormitory she shared with Lavender and Parvati, and with her bathroom basket in hand, she crept to the prefects' bath.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione was sitting on the grassy shore of the Black Lake, mentally scolding herself for taking so long in the bathroom; too often, she let the soothing hot water distract her from the time.

Sighing contently, she looked beyond to the lake, letting herself decompress mentally. She was on Watch for the Head Girl position. Everything she did, every homework she turned in, every exam she took was being reviewed. She had no idea who else was being Watched, though she had heard Justin was being Watched from his House. She was just happy Ernie wasn't being Watched. She had heard him ranting about it. His temper would have made him an impatient and unpleasant Head Boy.

Hermione skipped a stone on the water's surface. It didn't go far-it wasn't even close to hitting the Slytherin dormitories. The Slytherin common room was located under the lake, and usually the dorms were too, but early in the mornings the low tide revealed what Hermione assumed was the top floor of the dormitories.

She suspected Nott was being Watched from Slytherin. Though Zabini was made Prefect after Malfoy was stripped of his badge, Nott was Hermione's greatest competitor for top of the class. They had switched back and forth between first and second place every year since first year. So far, Nott was ahead of her this year, but then again, they were only a month in. Plenty could change in eight months. Her Advanced classes were going smoothly enough. She didn't expect them to be easy. No, of course not. She was pleasantly surprised with the work load. It was enough that she wasn't ahead in every class, and wasn't so much that she had no time to keep Harry and Ron happy.

Hermione shivered as a breeze passed, the trees tilted for the wind and Hermione's hair went everywhere. It was 7 o'clock-time for her to go in and wake Harry and Ron. She sighed. What would they do without her?

"Rosie, please prepare my school bag." Pansy whispered. It was 7 o'clock. Rosie nodded, and made her exit. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting in the common room. Students slowed down as they passed, sensing something off about the three of the four most influential Slytherins. Theo was still holed up in the dorm. In a few minutes, Draco would go get him, force him to bathe, dress, then eat.

"I can't do this anymore," Draco muttered. Blaise looked at him. The Morning After was always the worst, but he'll snap back, Blaise reasoned. Draco stood quickly, then disappeared in a way that reminded Blaise of Theo. Minutes passed before Blaise's attention snapped to Pansy, when she exhaled and shivered. She turned to him, then smiled.

"Never let anyone see you down, Blaise. Remember? Nothing's wrong."

"For how long can we pretend that nothing is wrong, love?" he whispered. He always fell into a sort of depression the Morning After. Blaise was going to sigh, but he stopped himself. Then it was his turn to smile. "Your birthday is on Friday."

"Yes…" Pansy brightened. "Yes! Yes, it is! Have you got me a present yet?" Blaise scoffed.

"We had your presents ready months ago." Pansy grinned wider, which in turn made Blaise grin. Smiles from Pansy were rare these days. Usually, smiles were fake, laughs were forced, and the ice in her eyes was a show. Blaise hated to say it, but sometimes he felt as if his best friend was dead inside.

The mood lifted. Blaise's happiness made him more approachable. Underclassmen began coming up to him, asking him questions, advice, as usual. A usual day. Draco and Theo came down, looking in brighter moods, too. The Morning After always hit them hard. Usually it took them until lunch to get back to their normal selves.

Draco and Theo sat down across from Blaise. "You will never believe what I found." Draco threw an old photo on the table, faced down. On the back the words "Antsy, Ace, Drake, and Teddy" were written in childish handwriting. Blaise picked it up, turned it over, and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Pansy leaned over, curious to see the photo.

From left to right, there was a little girl whose face was half-hidden because she'd pulled up her dress the moment the photo was taken, revealing her pink-flowered underwear. Next to her stood two boys with identical, wide-toothed grins, their arms draped across each other's shoulders. One boy had white blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin while the other had dark skin and warm hazel eyes. The last boy, to the far right, was sitting on the floor, his finger lodged into his nose.

"Oh Merlin!" Pansy exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "I can't believe that was us!"

"I know. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco looks the exact same, I would doubt that was us." Blaise flipped the picture around to see the back. "And our nicknames. I forgot all about them."

Draco smirked, "How could you forget about our nicknames, Ace?" Blaise sighed loudly and looked down at the picture again.

"Oh, Drake, I almost forgot you could smile before looking at this picture," Blaise said jokingly. "All you seem to do these days are smirk, sneer, or frown."

Draco sneered, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Ah fink 'Agrid pects uh oo' go ow funder t'ay," Ron said with his mouth full of breakfast. Hermione grimaced.

Hermione wasn't tired when the time came to go to breakfast. Waking up early made her well–rested for the day to come. Though Harry and Ron wouldn't understand, Hermione said to herself. If only they knew a well-rested mind is a ready mind. She stared pointedly at Harry, who yawned, before turning her attention to Ron.

"Really Ron? Would it be impossible for you to wait to speak until you finish chewing?" she said. Ron smiled, showing the world what he was having for breakfast, purposely to annoy Hermione, who gave an unladylike disgusted grunt. Ginny sighed.

"He said that Hagrid expects us to go see him today. Its Wednesday." She translated. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. In less than a week they had to act as witnesses on the Death Eater trial; we should spend less time sitting around with Hagrid and more time preparing, Hermione thought.

"Hermione and I have things to do. The trial is next week. We have to be ready so that those Death Eaters never see daylight again." Harry stabbed his sausage with his fork. Ron nodded violently, before shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth.

"You guys will do fine. I wish Ron and I could help, but we barely remember anything." Ginny looked down, as did Ron. They were angry at themselves for not being about to remember anything useful. Harry placed a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulders, who immediately smiled up at him.

"That night was hard on all of us," Hermione whispered. "Don't blame yourself just because you don't remember." One thing they always agreed on was the fact that nothing was going to be the same after last year. The war had finally started, and everyone was waiting for Voldemort to strike.

Harry breathed in deeply, tightening his hold on Ginny. "We have to make sure our story is solid, Hermione. We can't let them slip out of our hands just because their lawyers outsmart us into saying something we don't mean. We can do this. We are going to put those Death Eaters away, or my name isn't Harry James Potter. I swear on the graves of my parents and everyone else who died because of Voldemort and those damned Death Eaters. I'll make sure each and every one of them ends up in Azkaban, if it's the last thing I do!" Harry slammed his fist on the table, and several heads looked their away. Particularly, a few heads from the Slytherin table.

Malfoy glared at them with a look so deadly that even Hermione looked away. The hate in his eyes was so strong and so narrowly directed at Harry, Hermione almost feared that Harry would explode on the spot.

Harry held Malfoy's stare. Neither boy backed down, and it wasn't until the 8 o'clock bell rang that they looked away simultaneously.

"Harry," Hermione whispered sharply, noticing that Harry was heading toward the Slytherin table, his eyes back on Malfoy, instead of the door. "Don't. Please, just let it go. Let's just go." she grabbed onto his sleeve and dragged him away just as Malfoy caught on and made his way toward Harry.

The tension between Malfoy and Harry had been climbing ever since the day after the battle at the Ministry. One day they were just going to go off on each other, Hermione feared. Malfoy Sr.'s lawyers were looking for anything to get Mr. Malfoy free, and Harry attacking his son would definitely be good for the defense. Hermione knew begging Harry to remain nonchalant towards Malfoy and his comments could only last so long.

"What if they win?" Harry asked her quietly as they walked to class. Hermione looked at him. The fear in his eyes was obvious. If Voldemort got reunited with his inner circle of Death Eaters, it would make the war much harder than it already was.

She didn't answer.

"Just ignore Potter," Blaise said, synchronizing his steps with his best friend. He didn't see Theo and Pansy share a look behind them before Theo gave them a nod goodbye.

"My father was-is a great man," Draco said through gritted teeth. Blaise nodded. He knew how much Draco admired his father. "Potter has no right to insult him whenever he gets the chance. Those snide comments that he thinks are witty!" Draco threw his things on the table he and Blaise shared.

Transfiguration was one of the few classes he and Blaise had together. Blaise had many Advanced classes this year, along with Theo, and Advanced classes were not separated by House. In fact, one Advanced class could have students from all four Houses.

"I came in this year completely expecting to ignore Potter," Draco continued, "but, as you can see, he wouldn't have that. He just has to provoke me every chance he gets. One more comment about my father, and I will-"

"I know, Draco!" Blaise whispered harshly. "But don't you think we, I'm speaking for Pansy and Theo, too, are tired of hearing how unfair the world is for you? Ranting and raving isn't going to solve anything, but whenever something remotely unsatisfying happens to you, you blame everyone except for yourself! And I'm tired of it."

Draco stared his friend down. Though they were best friends, Blaise and he often fought. This time, Blaise had really hit home. Without a word, Draco picked up his things and sat across the room, next to a Hufflepuff girl. When she gawked at him, Draco sneered at her, causing her to sit upright in her chair, looking straight up towards the front of the classroom, not daring to cast a glance at the mean-spirited Slytherin next to her.

"You really did it this time, Blaise," Pansy said, taking a seat next to Blaise instead of sitting behind him, where she usually sat next to Tracey. "You know Draco's been sensitive, for lack of a better word, about his father. You could have had any other to pick an argument-"

"I was not picking an argu-"

"It doesn't matter. To Draco, it seems like you're taking Potter's side-"

"Potter's side? I would never-"

"It does not matter!" Pansy whispered bitterly. "Draco lost his father, Blaise! You need to understand that."

"So did Theo, and Theo's not throwing bitch fits left and right!"

"You know Theo never loved his father. At least not like Draco did. Draco loves his father. Imagine how this summer must have been for him. With his mother never leaving her room and having to take care of Logan. It must have been torture for him. So just let him be-as his best friend, just accept the rants and raving, and just let him be."

Professor McGonagall apologized briskly for being late and class begun, leaving Blaise to his thoughts.


	2. Before the Fight

Ch2

"Hermione," Ron whispered. She ignored him. Ronald has to learn that speaking during class is unaccept- "Hermioneeee," he whispered a bit louder. Hermione stared at Ron pointedly, he grinned and backed off.

A folded piece of parchment appeared on her notes when she looked back. She looked over at Harry, who just nodded at the parchment. Sighing, Hermione unfolded the parchment, using her hands to shield it away from any eyes.

_Ron's all jokes these days. Can't anything seriously. It's getting pretty tiring._

_Oh, Harry, _Hermione thought. The stress of the war was coming down on him. It was hard on all of them, but the war was consuming Harry's life. It was putting a strain on their friendship. On all three of them. I should be able to keep everyone together. This war should bring us together not tear us apart.

She didn't write back. It was not her place to pick a side in Harry and Ron's friendship. She loved them both.

"Now students, Aguamenti is an easy spell to mess up. Wrist movement is especially important. But then again, wrist and hand movement is important for every charm or curse you perform. I want an essay on wrist movement and its importance in spells. Two feet, due Monday." As soon as the words left his mouth the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Flitwick waved them off. "Have a lovely morning!"

Hermione packed her things, barely registering the fact that Harry had left with Seamus, leaving her and Ron behind. Once they were a safe distance from other ears, Ron dropped his voice and said, "You see how Harry just left us like that?" He asked. "He's been doing that all year. He's barely talking to me. The war is changing Harry." Ron whined.

Hermione sighed and stopped walking, placing a hand on Ron's arm. "Ron, Harry is just serious about this war. He knows much more lives are going to be lost. He's anxious, he's nervous, he's… annoyed-"

"Annoyed? By who? Surely not us! It's not… me is it?" The look on Hermione's face said it all. "I didn't mean to do anything-"

"I know Ron, but Harry wants to be serious, and you're not. But, in your defense, I think you have the right idea. The stress is killing Harry. I think he needs a little laughter. I'll talk to him for you if you want-"

"No, Harry is my best friend, we'll handle this." He noted the disappointed look on Hermione's face and backed up, "I mean, I don't want you to have to deal with this. I want you to be there though. We're all best friends, aren't we? Ginny too-Ginny's as much part of the group now as any one."

Hermione smiled. No one could ever accuse Ron of not caring. Every emotion he felt was magnified by ten: happiness, sadness, guilt, anger.

"Alright Ron. You and Harry talk. You're right anyway; you should save your friendship without me interfering. Just remember, Harry is a bit touchy after what happened to Sirius and with the trial next week. You don't want to say anything that would upset him, okay?" Ron nodded just as the warning bell to get to class rang. With a friendly wave, she and Ron went their separate ways. Ron only had one Advanced class while a majority of Hermione's classes were Advanced, so they barely saw each other throughout the day. They even had a different free period, so Hermione spent most of her free period by herself, studying. Usually she loved this, but sometimes she missed Harry and Ron's constant badgering.

Draco twiddled his quill, not putting any concentration into the lesson being taught. History of Magic was a boring class for even the greatest student, though Professor Binns seemed to think that Draco was one of the best students he had ever had. He looked down at his notes-doodles rather-and blinked at the blurriness. Sighing, he reached into his bag and pulled out his reading glasses. Bad eyesight ran in his father's side of the family. How ironic.

Everything he wrote on the parchment was barely recognizable. He did not have the best handwriting normally, but when he wrote without his glasses, it was even worse. Words were slanted, and he often wrote off the lines he lightly drew on his parchment.

_Crap. he thought, What the hell did I write?_

"Draco," Pansy whispered. She had fallen asleep, and was still bleary-eyed. He and Pansy shared many classes due to the fact that they didn't have many advanced classes, Draco himself had two and Pansy only had one. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Blaise."

"I don't want to talk about it." Pansy growled softly. Draco smirked at her, and winked. "No really, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that. You most certainly are not fine." It was Draco's turn to growl.

"How can you tell me how I feel? I'm fine. I acknowledge that fact that Blaise is a tosser, and I accept it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. It was hard to get through to Draco. Draco reached into his bag again, this time pulling out a pink journal.

"I found this in the same box I found the picture of us when we were little." he handed Pansy. She opened to the first page and immediately recognized the childish handwriting.

_I have the best Daddy in the world._

_Daddy said since tomorrow there's no work, we can play!_

_It's tomorrow, Daddy can't play today. But he promised for Sunday! I love my Daddy!_

_Daddy broke his promise._

And it went on. Pansy flared her nostrils, and glared at Draco, who remained straight-faced.

"Why are you showing me this? Are you trying to piss me off, Draco? This was a long time ago." Draco shrugged, and started to regret showing Pansy her old diary. He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. He shot out of the class room as fast as he could.

But Pansy caught up to him.

"Draco, you're a real arse, you know that? I was just trying to help. Why do you have to push me away?" she asked, shoving the journal into Draco's arms.

"I didn't mean anything by it! Really, I just wanted you to see it!"

"Oh right, so you didn't read through it before giving it to me?" she didn't wait for Draco to answer, but her voice softened. "Draco, I don't want to be mad at you, but you're making that really hard."

"Alright I'm sorry. I wasn't going to show it to you. Really, it's just… leave Blaise and I alone, okay? Let us figure out our own problems without you interfering." Pansy looked down.

"You guys have to stop getting mad at each other. If we don't stick together… I mean if we don't have each other, who do we have?"

Draco couldn't answer her.

"Harry, wait a second!" Ron shouted, running up to his best friend, but stumbled a little on a rock. He saw Harry roll his eyes, but ignored it.

"What is it, Ron?" They only had fifteen minutes for morning break, and Harry had hoped to spend it finishing some homework for his next class.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I get it. It's hard, you know? The war and all. And I know you're hurting a lot, because of Sirius and that you're stressed because of the trial next week. But you can talk to me. That's why we're best friends, right? Hermione, you, me, we've been through a lot, right? I think we can go through a little more, don't you?" Ron shielded his eyes from the morning sun gleaming in his face, but he could make out Harry's smile.

"You're right, Ron. Sorry, I've been a little cranky, I suppose." Ron grinned.

"No harm done, mate. I told you: I get it. War hits everyone hard."

"Harry! Ron!" Both boys turned to see Ginny half-jogging toward them. Harry smiled to himself. Ron straightened and eyed Harry suspiciously, but Harry quickly hide his smile behind a hand.

"Do you fancy my sister, Harry?" Startled, Harry gaped at his friend. Composing himself, Harry answered just as Ginny reached them.

"Not as much as she does me." Ginny looked at them with a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry and Ron answered simultaneously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Do you guys want to meet Hermione by the lake? We're got ten minutes left anyways." Shrugging with indifference, the boys followed Ginny to Hermione.

They saw the outline of Hermione's form sitting by the lake, but were interrupted by a snarky voice behind them.

"Oh look what we have here! The two Weasels and Potty. Just what I needed to ruin my tea time." They turned to see Malfoy and Parkinson.

"What do you want, Malfoy? To join your father, perhaps?" Harry said smugly.

"Do not start trouble, Potter. Just go," a voice said from behind them. "Come on, Pansy, Draco, lets go."

Theo Nott had never said a word to or around the Gryffindors in his life, and Ron had convinced himself that the boy did not have the ability to speak. Now there he was, speaking loudly and clearly, even bossing Harry around.

"Just who do you think you-" Ron started, stepping forward, but Ginny held her hand out to stop him.

"Ron, lets go." When Ron and Harry tried to protest, she said, "Ron, Harry, don't argue with me! I'm serious!"

Ron and Harry glared at the Slytherins one last time before continuing along their path to Hermione.

Theo chuckled at the way Potter and Weasley followed his sister. "Little Weasley's a fiery one, isn't she?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but Theo continued, "Blaise is over by that tree right there. He's waiting for us." Draco glared at him.

"I do not want to see that git. I will see you later."

"Draco! Draco come back, right now! Draco, please!" Draco ignored Pansy's pleas and continued on his way to the castle. Pansy stomped her foot and glared at Theo. "You idiot! You weren't suppose to tell him Blaise was over there!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Theo said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. He never knew how to act around Pansy. He could act as indifferent and apathetic around everyone else, but Pansy forced emotion out of him. She was able to force emotion out of everyone.

Sighing, Pansy turned her back on him and marched to Blaise.

"Theo ruined everything!" Pansy shouted before she even reached Blaise. Looking up, Blaise looked at Theo in disbelief.

"I told you not let him in on the plan!" Blaise said, standing up and dusting off his trousers. "He's worse than Draco!"

"What? I'm one hundred times smarter than Draco." Theo said, trying not to sound smug.

Pansy smacked him lightly on the head. "Don't insult him! Draco's smart… most of the time, he just gets a bit hot-headed."

"It doesn't matter how book-smart you are, Theo. You're not street-smart. Draco is street-smart, he's business-savvy, he's good with his wand, though he's not as good with theory as you are."

Theo scowled. His teachers told him that all the time. You need more wand work, Mr. Nott. Your essays are fabulous, but I'm afraid your wandwork is lacking. Mr. Nott, life isn't all about theories. You need to know how to work a wand Mr. Nott. It got tiring.

"Hey, Bla-er, Zabini, could I talk to you for a second? I've just got some questions about-er, Arithmancy," Anthony Goldstein said, stuttering slightly at the sight of Pansy and Theo. Pansy grinned, elbowing Blaise in the side, but Blaise ignored her.

"Sure, Goldstein. Let's just go over to a more quiet," Blaise said, shooting a look at Pansy, "place, shall we?"

Pansy laughed, "Go get 'em, tiger!" Theo hid his grin when Blaise turned around to glare at them.

Once they were a safe distance away from any disturbances, in the outskirts of the Forbidden forest, Blaise pushed Anthony against a tree, attacking his lips.

They kissed for several minutes before Blaise eased his bruising kisses and said, against his lover's lips, "You know, you're a horrible liar."

Anthony grinned sheepishly. "I know, I've never been good at it."

"Must be the Muggle side of you." Blaise chuckled when Anthony poked him harshly in the ribs. "Hey, hey, hey, why don't we spend less time fighting and more time-" Blaise grinded relentlessly against Anthony, triggering a moan from the smaller boy. From a distance, Blaise heard the school bell ring, warning students that they had five minutes until break was over and classes would start.

Groaning, Blaise and Anthony separated. Blaise cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Blaise had never felt the affection he felt for Anthony with anyone else. He let his hand travel south and fingered the golden pendant he had given Anthony. Then Blaise leaned down and let his lips graze Anthony's hot neck before biting down lightly. Anthony gasped, and jumped slightly. When Blaise straightened, Anthony was looking at him shyly.

"You know Blaise, you would make a wonderful boyfriend." Blaise's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "No need to get excited, just an idea." Pecking him quickly, Anthony left Blaise to his thoughts.

"I-I-I just th-thought-hic-we would last forever!" Lavender cried into Parvati's arms just as Hermione entered the dormitory. She cringed as Lavender let out another anguished sob. Parvati's face immediately lit up when she saw her enter, but Hermione shook her head mouthing threats if Parvati was to inform the distressed Lavender of her arrival.

Parvati looked all but apologetic when she told Lavender softly, "Look Lavvy, Hermione's here!" Lavender sniffed turned slowly. She twisted her face into a look of dismay before crying out.

"Her-mi-one!" she burst into tears again. She tried speaking again, "He-he-he," but failed and just wailed into Hermione's open arms.

"There, there, Lavender," Hermione mumbled, shooting Parvati death looks over the tormented girl. Hermione led her over to her four-poster bed as the traitor slipped past them and out the door. Hermione whispered meaningless words of comfort to Lavender as she cried in her arms. "He's not worth it anyway. I saw him in the common room and-" Lavender shot up.

"You-you saw him?" Lavender squeaked, "where-I mean when? How-how did he look?" Lavender put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, shaking her to and fro.

"Sorrowful. He was in complete agony," Hermione assured her. That seemed to soothe Lavender, knowing her former boyfriend was just as anguished as she. Lavender laid settled into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't the least bit sorry that she lied to the girl. She pitied her friend, truly, but Hermione wished she would find someone worthy her time. It seemed like Lavender was always getting over a boy. She never seemed happy any more.

She rubbed her back in a maternal manner before leaving the blonde to herself. She saw Parvati and Seamus in a heated row. Hermione smiled. She found the two girls annoying sometimes, but she admired their friendship. Their friendship was the only one that rivaled the Golden Trio. Though lately, things with the latter were getting rocky. If they continued the way they were going, Lavender and Parvati wouldn't have much to rival.

Hermione entered the common room just as a joke was told-apparently a hilarious one-and the room exploded in laughter. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other, with Harry clutching his side and Ron chuckling softly, leading her to believe that Ron told the hysterical joke.

Ron noticed her and waved her over. "Come join us, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled. "Alright, but only for ten minutes. I really must get to the library." Ron ignored her, and scooted over to give a smiling Hermione a seat next to him.


	3. The Fight

Ch3

Hermione spent an hour in the common room, simply being with her friends. Its been so long since they just sat and talked about things that aren't the war or Voldemort. It was important to be prepared for things like the trial or that final battle, both of which were getting closer and closer, but lately they were just controlling their lives. And as Ron often said, they needed time to just relax and ignore the world.

But school work was calling. As it always did. Simply because her Charms class was not an Advanced class does not mean she should ignore it or leave that work for last. Each and every class was important. Harry and Ron often thought it was unfair that she spend so much time with her studies and abandon them, but they did not realize that neglecting them was not what she means to do. In a just world, she should be able to spend the necessary time on school work and still have time to spend with her friends. But unfortunately, this was not a just world_. _Her friends always knew where she was, how she was feeling and, most importantly, how to make her laugh. Sometimes the boys were a bit slow on the up take, but they are always there for her.

Hermione managed to slip past everyone in the common room without a problem. She made is down the hall before she heard some one call out for her.

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Harry, Ron and Ginny speed-walking towards her. Hermione groaned. They are always there for her. Not that she did not want them around her, _I study best alone, they know that, _she thought, _well I meant as well get them ahead on their school work. That way they won't be asking me for help at the last minute._

"Hey guys, coming with me to do homework in the library?" she smiled. Harry and Ron stopped short, and turned around swiftly, but Hermione stopped them, "No! Now that you guys are here, were can do that Charms essay!"

"But it's due in three days!" Ron groaned

Harry nodded in agreement "Besides, Hermione, we were just going to ask you to go flying with us. Or what us fly. Get out of this stuffy castle."

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! You both need to stop leaving things to the last minute! And Harry, if you're planning to be busy all weekend, then how can you leave the essay until later?" Ginny began backing away, hoping Hermione had not yet noticed her. But Hermione pointed a finger at her. "You too, Missy, Professor McGonagall told me you're falling behind. You know the 5th year is one of the most important years in Hogwarts. You're taking you're O. in-"

"Okay, okay, Hermione! You win! Just stop lecturing us, please. I can only take so much." Ron said, holding his hands up in defeat. Hermione glared at him, but Ron just laughed, threw his arms around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go study up!"

"I hate you, Parkinson! You'll get yours one day, I'll make sure of it." Daphne Greengrass ran up to the dorms in tears.

There was a constant battle for power between Pansy and the equal dominant Daphne Greengrass. Pansy was Chosen, but Daphne challenged her any chance she got.

Pansy, clearly unmoved by Daphne's proclamation, looked around the room. "Anyone else?" No one spoke, "Good, if there aren't anymore interruptions, I have an extremely important potions essay I have to finish today!" Pansy strode confidently back to her seat without sparing a glance at all the first and second years staring at her, or at the other student who averted their eyes, already used to this side of Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes, then his eyes found Crabbe and Goyle. He made a small motion to the door and stood, knowing they'll follow him.

"Well, I have better things to do then hit in this damned common room all day. Good day-" Pansy quickly stood up, interrupting Draco's bid good bye.

"No, you can't leave-" it was Draco's turn to interrupt now.

"Yes I can, just watch and see how I turn away and..." Draco trailed off and mocked walking to the door, "See? Simple."

Pansy rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "No, Draco, I mean I need your help. I'm absolutely horrid in Potions, you know that, so I need your help." Draco crossed his arms over his chest slowly and let his eyes set on the shorter brunette. Pansy, recognizing Draco's undaunted look, sighed. "Blaise, tell your friend to stop being such a wanker."

Blaise, startled to be called upon, turned his attention to the couple who already had the attention of everyone in the room. Knowing Draco was still sore over their fight in Transfiguration, Blaise decided to stay out of it.

But Pansy was relentless, and coerced Draco into helping her anyway.

Scowling, Draco glared at his friend and shoot a look to everyone else in the room, "The show's over, everyone out!" The only ones left in the common room, aside from Draco, Pansy and Blaise, were second and third years, who immediately scrambled out of the room before Draco even finished.

"Salamander blood is one of the most important ingredients in the Strengthening potion, because of its magical properties-"

"Wait, just wait! I'm still writing that other sentence!" Pansy interrupted ad she began scratching out words as fast as her hand could. Draco rolled his eyes. At only 17, Draco had national recognition for his potion making. He was in the top percentile in a potions competition for his theory on the Wolfbane potion and could brew just about anything, so it was not surprising that he was at top of his potions class every year and he was taking advanced potions this year, one of two of his advanced classes.

"Why are you studying Strengthening potions? We covered it last yet, it was on the O.." Draco asked her. Pansy looked up and glared at her blond friend.

"I got a D on my potions O.W.L." Draco's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered any smirked. He had gotten an O. "And, I had to take potions this year so Dumbledore's letting me take fifth year potions again and redo my potions O.W.L." Pansy shrugged, then she smiled. "I'm finished! One and a half feet, all done. Sorry I made waste you're afternoon," Pansy said, not sounding sorry at all, "Let's go get dinner. I'm starving!" Draco scoffed but stood up and stretched anyway. Pansy shouted for the third year who was always doing her bidding.

Her name was Rosie Lara, and her Mexican roots promised she would be a sexy and exotic upperclassmen, much like Blaise and his foreign background. Though she was only thirteen, Draco knew this girl was going to be a bombshell, and was highly upset he wasn't going to be at Hogwarts to see it.

Just as Pansy had done starting in her second year for a fifth year all the way until she was a seventh year and Pansy was in her fourth, little Rosie assisted Pansy in anything she needed assistance in. Whether it be running errands, or sending messages, Rosie did everything. And when Rosie was in her fifth year and Pansy was no longer in Hogwarts, Rosie would adopt her own little second year to boss around until it was her time to leave. And the chain just kept going.

"Alright, Pansy, I'll have this all done by tomorrow." Rosie answered. "And I've already got most of your presents, so far I've received 12." Pansy frowned, so the third year quickly moved on, "B-but, the remaining 6 promised to have them in by tomorrow." Satisfied, Pansy sent the little third year away with wave of her hand. Draco watched his female friend, interested. They had been friends, more or less, since their toddler days. He had learned to love her and her ways, and he had to admit she was beautiful. He knew his friend seemed as confident and as cocky as ever, but she had spent part of the summer at the Manor, and he know personally that she cried herself to sleep at night, and awoke with nightmares, like they all did. Her lack of self-confidence was not her fault, nor his and Blaise's. It started last year, for all of them.

Blaise stood up and yawned. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. Although he didn't play Quidditch like Draco -"Not my cup of tea," he often said- he never let himself go. He thought appearances were extremely important, he was well-groomed, polished, elegant and poised and even if he wasn't gay, Draco often thought, he would still be that way. Draco himself was just as cultured and sophisticated as any other high-classed pureblood, but Blaise was so much more.

"Are you finished?" Blaise asked the couple in front of him. "I've been waiting forever. Everyone's gone to dinner already, even Crabbe and Goyle, and they never leave us." Blaise said, sounding awfully close to whining. Draco smirked.

"No one asked you to stay, Zabini." He began, and Blaise scoffed. "Besides, we both know you just didn't want to be alone at the table after what Pansy told everyone." Blaise turned so red that even Draco could see it, and that was not easy, since Blaise is as dark as he is.

Pansy laughed. "Come one boys, Lets try and catch some dinner or else we'll have to sneak to the kitchens. And Draco, you know you hate mingling with the help." Draco nodded, still grinning as Blaise glared at him.

"Damn it, Hermione, first you make us go to the library when its perfect flying weather to catch up on next month's homework, and now we're late for dinner. We've barely got 15 minutes left," Ron complained as the Gryffindors walked briskly down the hall. Harry silently agreed. They had finished the Charms essay, but then Hermione insisted they should finished all the homework assigned, saying that it would make the up coming week much easier if they didn't have a load of homework hanging over their heads. Though Harry knew Hermione was right, right now he was starving and he failed to see the logic in doing homework so early.

"I was doing you a favor, Ron, honestly! You two are doing yourselves a serious disservice by leaving all you work until the last possible minute!" Hermione huffed. She had a bag full of books slowing her down, so eventually she had to slow down and catch her breath. Her friends turned to see her leaning against the stone wall and breathing heavily.

"Give me a second. I'll be ok after I get a short breather." Hermione, coughed. She never got time to exercise during the long months at school, though during the summer she did some mild jogged regularly.

"You should really get into shape, Hermione. That was barely a 3 minutes jog we did. You really aren't healthy. If you like, I can take you out and-" Before Harry could finish his offer, Hermione raised her hand, shaking her head no.

"I've seen how you train you Quidditch players. I think I'm more likely to survive in a boot camp." Hermione joked. Ron looked puzzled and Ginny laughed.

"Boot camp...?" Harry just laughed, which Ron took as _It's a muggle thing_.

"Harry's not that bad, Hermione. Just takes some getting used to." Ginny told her, defending her long-time crush.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but paused when she heard laughter coming from around the corner.

"She looked like she wanted to kill you, Pansy! Honestly, thank your lucky stars that she didn't take herwand out right then and there!" A female voice, laughed.

"She would never do anything. I'm in charge, and she knows it. She hasn't formally challenged me yet, has she? Unlike when Pucey challenged you, Draco." Hermione could almost hear the blond Slytherin smirk.

"He never had a chance." Zabini, who apparently was walking ahead of his friends turner the corner. He smirked when he the three Gryffindors. Harry stepped forward, but then Malfoy and Parkinson turned the corner and stood beside their friend.

"Look at this. It's Potty, the Weasels, and Ms. Know-It-All. Just what I needed to lose my appetite." Malfoy said, curling his lip in disgust.

"Haven't you got better things to do than bothering us, Ferret Face?" Harry sneered back.

"Yeah, what about keeping your dog on a leash?" Ron spat, gesturing at Parkinson. Zabini, who had always been a passive Slytherin, and was always the one to intervene, and when he saw his friends turn red and reach for their wands, he knew he had to calm them.

"Calm down, Draco. " He whispered quietly to his best friend, while placing reassuring hand on Pansy's arm.

"Yea, Malfoy, better listen to your girlfriend-" Draco launched himself at Harry before he could finish. Ron pointed his wand at Draco, who was straddling Harry while the raven-haired boy held his arms over his face to protect himself from Draco blows. But Ron could cast a spell, Zabini tackled him at the knees, sending him to the ground. The four boys seemed to have forgotten they were wizards and abandoned any attempts to grab their wands.

"This is so barbaric! Stop it!" Hermione shrieked at him, kicking someone's leg, though she wasn't sure who's. "You better stop, I'm calling a professor-" Hermione made her way to the stair case, ranting. Then the curly-haired witch's voice stopped abruptly. She continued to rant silently until she noticed Parkinson snickering.

But the spell was lifted when Ginny attacked Pansy. The two girls immediately went down. Hermione got ready to scold them again when a boy seemed to materialize beside her.

"The things that happen when I'm not around," he murmured. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. Theodore Nott. She only saw him in the classes they had together and sometimes in the Great Hall when she eyes happened to fall on the Slytherin table. "I should have know not to leave Draco alone." he looked at Hermione. "He's a bit of an idiot."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, unable to say anything else to the Slytherin that wasn't treating her with any cruelty. A Slytherin that was insulting another Slytherin.

Nott laughed, "What you haven't noticed? I barely trust the boy to speak publicly." Hermione stifled a chuckle, still not entirely understanding this particular Slytherin. She was so captivated in fact, she failed notice Professor McGonagall approaching them with a furious and determined look on her face.


End file.
